L'amour a ses déraisons que la raison déplore
by Bergere
Summary: Série de Drabbles, autour de la naissance et la vie d'un couple... plutôt inhabituel ; et des réactions des amis de la jeune femme ! UA, bien sûr, à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux !
1. Drabble 1 : Mariage

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est __avec grand plaisir que je vous présente cette nouvelle fic... enfin, série de Drabbles ! ça n'est pas mon genre d'habitude, mais j'ai trouvé ça divertissant, et j'espère que ça vous divertira aussi ! et puis ça s'écrit vite, alors je devrais être en mesure de vous donner un drabble régulièrement dans le cours de l'année !_**  
><strong>

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous voici face au couple (certes étonnant) que forme Hermione et Gilderoy ! Cela se passe dans un UA, au départ j'avais écrit le premier drabble comme ça, ça date, et je me suis dit : mais voyons, fais un série (je sais, c'est passionnant !)_

_[Ca ne m'arrêtera pas dans la progression de mon autre fic, je précise !]  
><em>

_Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'attends tous vos avis ! A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux, bien sûr ^^_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 1 : Mariage.**

.

« - Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gilderoy Frederick Lockhart ?

- Je le veux.

- Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure, répéta-t-elle en écho. »

Il y eut, dans l'assemblée, un silence tendu. Le prêtre toussota, ménageant avec un certain sadisme une pause plus longue que nécessaire.

« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fasse ça…, grogna Ron à l'intention d'Harry.

- Je sais, répondit celui-ci, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à avaler le concept… »

A l'autre bout de la grande salle, un groupe de jeunes femmes avait sorti ses mouchoirs et s'essuyaient les yeux sur un ton mélodramatique.

« - Que c'est émouvant, fit l'une, en reniflant.

- Moi, j'ai surtout du mal à comprendre ce qu'il peut lui trouver, gémit Parvati Patil.

- Les miracles de l'amour, tu sais…, lui répondit Lavande Brown. »

Enfin, le marieur se décida à reprendre.

« - Gilderoy Frederick Lockhart, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ?

- Je le veux, fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure, fit-il, de toute mon âme.

- Je vous prie d'échanger les alliances. »

Le premier, Gilderoy prit de la main de son témoin – Filius Flitwick, qui n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser à Hermione, sa collègue, cette faveur – une bague sur laquelle se trouvait un diamant teinté – couleur lilas, cela va sans dire. Il la lui passa au doigt et arbora un de ses fameux sourires qui vous déforment la mâchoire en direction des photographes.

« - Weasley, chuchota Severus Rogue à l'oreille du jeune homme qui était assis juste devant lui, j'avoue que moi non plus je ne vois pas. Je veux dire, il est encore plus bête que vous…

- Severus ! s'insurgea l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, assise à côté de lui. Même si vous n'avez pas tort… »

Cependant, c'était au tour d'Hermione, un sourire sincèrement et naturellement heureux sur le visage, de récupérer l'anneau que Luna Lovegood – la seule à n'avoir pas refusé net, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, l'honneur d'être son témoin – lui tendit. Elle la passa lentement aux doigts de son promis, puis se tourna vers le marieur.

« - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »

Dans un mouvement magistrale – et peut être un peu exagéré – Gilderoy saisit sa jeune épouse par la taille, et la renversa dans un baiser tout à fait cliché, sous les applaudissements hystériques des derniers rangs à gauche, les crépitements d'appareils photos, et ceux moins enthousiastes du reste de l'assistance.

« - Bon, fit Rogue à l'intention des amis proches de la mariée, et de Minerva McGonagall, qui de nous est censé être le premier à se précipiter vers les jeunes mariés avec enthousiasme pour les féliciter ?

- Oh la ferme ! grogna Harry en se levant. Hermione, félicitations ! C'était très beau vraiment ! mentit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on assiste à cette mascarade ? marmonna son meilleur ami avant de se lever lui aussi. Quelle vie pourrie… »


	2. Drabble 2 : Anniversaire

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà, un deuxième drabble pour commencer, la suite à mon avis toutes les semaines, plus souvent dans la mesure du possible !  
><em>

_Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'attends tous vos avis !  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 2 : Anniversaire. **

« - Chéri ? »

Depuis la cuisine, Hermione appela son époux et n'entendit aucune réaction. Agacée, elle cessa de s'occuper de ses œufs, et releva la tête, fixant l'escalier comme s'il allait faire venir plus vite l'homme en question.

« - Chéri ! Tu m'entends oui ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Pas que cela l'étonne vraiment : il avait encore des moments d'absence, des séquelles. Enfin… elle le voyait comme cela du moins. Personnellement elle avait vécu des moments pas très agréables durant la guerre, et elle était capable de réagir quand on l'appelait. C'était différent, d'accord, mais enfin, tout de même…

« - Chéri, si tu ne descends pas maintenant je te laisse en plan pour ton petit-déjeuner le jour de ton anniversaire ! »

Enfin, des bruits se firent entendre et son mari descendit les escaliers, l'air de rien, affectant cet air de majesté si insupportable, qui lui arracha un sourire en coin.

« - Je me faisais beau pour toi, fit-il l'air de rien.

- Mauvais menteur, lâcha-t-elle tout bas, s'approchant de lui. »

Il était insupportable, et encore vaguement arrogant. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui lui avait fait remonter entièrement la pente, et elle n'était pas sûre, même aujourd'hui, de savoir ce qui lui avait pris d'aller à l'hôpital ce jour-là, et de demander à le voir. Enfin, c'était plus en amont, c'était plutôt pourquoi elle avait voulu chercher à s'occuper de son cas…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était redevenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Qu'elle aimait. Soudain, elle sursauta : il venait de l'attraper par les côtes, et menaçait de la chatouiller.

« - Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Madame Lockhart, quelque chose ne va pas ? se moqua-t-il.

- Un sale blondinet arrogant enrobé dans une immonde chemise de nuit couleur lilas vient de me sauter dessus !

- Hermione, cesse de te moquer de ma couleur préférée !

- Gilderoy, cesse de croire que ton sourire d'hypocrite va te sauver ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une guerre de chatouilles quand une odeur de brûlé interrompit la scène.

« - Tout ça pour un petit-déjeuner cramé, fit-il moqueur.

- Ah, tais-toi ! bouda-t-elle. »


	3. Drabble 3 : Naissance de la légende

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_La suite :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dites-moi tout !  
><em>

_PS : Je voulais juste préciser que tout, bien sûr, ne se passe pas parfaitement chronologiquement : normalement, ça devrait être assez clair, mais sinon dites-moi, quand vous ne voyez pas du tout quand ça se passe !  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 3 : Naissance de la légende.**

« - Professeur Lockhart ? demanda doucement Hermione en poussant la porte de la chambre.

- Gilderoy ! aboya l'infirmier, ce qui fit enfin réagir le patient. Je vous laisse Mademoiselle, mais à votre place je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir. »

Lentement, elle entra : visiblement, ils avaient cherché à recréer l'atmosphère dans laquelle il vivait auparavant. Des photos de lui, partout, avec un sourire charmeur. Et, par endroit, ses ouvrages, ses exploits. En presque 10 ans, il n'avait pas franchement progressé, mais elle avait un plan. Ca valait la peine d'essayer.

Pour le moment, il la fixait d'un regard intéressé, et il n'arborait pas cet imbécile sourire. Avec le temps, elle avait murit, et elle le préférait au naturel. Mais, même comme cela, il n'avait pas perdu de son stupide charme. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Vous m'écoutez attentivement ?

- Oui, fit-il.

- Bien, je vais vous administrer une potion, qui devrait faire disparaître presque entièrement cette amnésie. Je ne suis pas censée le faire, s'il l'apprend le professeur Rogue va m'aboyer qu'elle n'est pas sûre, qu'elle doit encore être testée, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer... ça vous va ?

- Et bien jeune demoiselle, si vous le voulez… Tout pour votre bon plaisir : on m'a dit que j'avais du charme auprès des femmes, d'antan !

- C'est vrai, rit-elle, presque attendrie. Vous en avez toujours, mais il a changé !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mais bon, vous allez me prendre ça, et après, nous allons envisager votre amnésie sous un autre angle. »

Lentement, elle sortit un flacon de son sac, vérifia alentour que personne n'entendait, et le lui fit boire. Pendant une minute, il resta immobile puis se mit à battre précipitamment des paupières, comme affolé.

« - Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en lui saisissant la main. Bien, vous vous appelez Gilderoy Lockhart, vous avez toujours fait croire au monde que vous étiez un grand sorcier, mais en fait vous n'aviez qu'un sourire charmeur et un talent en sortilège d'amnésie, mais ça personne ne le sait. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, balbutia-t-il, oui…

- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme une enfant. Je vais vous laisser avec les infirmiers, je reviens bientôt ! »

Et sortant en coup de vent, elle ameuta les employés de Sainte-Mangouste en déclarant qu'il se souvenait. Sans doute fût-ce ce jour-là que la légende naquit : celle qui disait que son amour si fort pour Miss Hermione Granger lui avait redonné la mémoire.


	4. Drabble 4 : Racontards

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un autre chapitre, parce que je suis motivée, et que pendant que je le publie, je ne bosse pas xD  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 4 : Racontards.**

Elle n'avait pas franchement lu les journaux, dernièrement : c'était les vacances scolaires, elle s'était isolée dans son travail de préparation des cours de Métamorphoses pour la rentrée, et puis ses visites auprès de Gilderoy.

Les infirmières ne laissaient plus personne entrer dans sa chambre, sauf elle : elle n'avait pas posé de questions sur ce traitement de faveur, craignant vaguement qu'on se mette à lui refuser, mais elle ne laissait pas de s'interroger un peu. C'est pourquoi, en sortant de sa chambre ce jour-là, elle sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsqu'un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier se précipita sur elle.

« - Oui, et bien quoi ?

- Je, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions sur la guérison de Gilderoy Lockhart…

- Et pourquoi à moi, je vous le demande ? demanda-t-elle, en exagérant un peu son air agacé. Les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste sont mieux placés que moi pour vous répondre.

- S'il-vous-plait, supplia-t-il. C'est mon premier jour, je…

- Bien, vous me choisissez une question, une seule ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix peu amène.

- Euh, et bien alors… Quelle déclaration avez-vous à faire sur les progrès fantastiques que ce célèbre sorcier doit à l'amour qu'il vous porte.

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle après un très court silence.

- Et bien oui, vous savez, enfin, tous les journaux en parlent depuis quelques semaines… »

Brutalement, elle se sentit rougir. Pas de façon discrète, non, façon Weasley plutôt, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Alors, elle combattit pour cacher son embarras, tout en se jurant d'éplucher la Gazette du Sorcier et d'étrangler le responsable.

« - Je n'ai pas de commentaires à faire, c'est n'importe…, commença-t-elle à nier, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait alors aucun moyen d'expliquer sa guérison. Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Le jeune homme partit à toute vitesse, pas si mécontent de ce qu'il avait récupéré, et elle resta stupidement au milieu de la rue. Dans quelle situation c'était-elle encore mise… Enfin, elle détestait les journalistes et leur manie de se mêler de la vie des gens ! Il lui parut moins, beaucoup moins urgent de pester contre le contenu de la rumeur en elle-même… mais ça, elle préféra ne pas y penser !


	5. Drabble 5 : Qu'estce qu'elle lui trouve

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Je me suis rendue compte, je ne l'avais pas fait : **MERCI** pour vos reviews et encouragements et de me lire ! Voici un chapitre de plus, j'avoue, je me suis amusée...  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 5 : Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?**

Personne ne voyait. Enfin, Lavande et Parvati oui, mais leur avis importait peu. Quelques autres groupies de l'ex-professeur aussi, et puis Mme Weasley trouvait ça follement romantique. Mais à part ça, le reste de la population, de ses amis et connaissances, cherchait encore ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à son stupide époux.

Assis autour de la grande table au Terrier, Harry, Ron, George, Ginny et Percy regardaient avec une certaine stupéfaction la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin-là. Il ne devait vraiment rien se passer dans le monde sorcier, parce que la page était presque entièrement couverte de la photo de l'abominable baiser du mariage de la veille. Et puis un titre à la Rita Skeeter, et l'annonce d'une double page retraçant la vie du sorcier, et surtout la _formidable histoire_ de son retour à la réalité grâce à la force de son amour.

« - Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve…, soupira Ron.

- Il n'est pas moche, objectivement je veux dire, fit remarquer Percy en mordant dans un toast.

- Il est stupide ! cracha George.

- Vrai, consentit Percy, mais c'est une femme…

- Qui n'est pas stupide, ragea Harry.

- C'est là qu'est la clé du problème, n'est-ce pas ? nota Percy. »

Ginny avait entreprit de lire l'article dans son intégralité, et retenait avec grande difficulté un fou-rire visiblement irrésistible !

« - Quoi encore ? fit Ron.

- Je cite : 'L'assemblée, enthousiaste, partageait se moment d'intimité parfait et de symbiose amoureuse avec l'heureux couple. En particulier les proches amis de la mariée, dont les félicitations étaient plus touchantes les unes que les autres…'

- Ha, haha, fit Harry à son épouse.

- C'est drôle ! c'est ridicule ! Ma préférée, ça reste les félicitations de Rogue…

- Moi c'est le coup de coude de McGonagall quand il a commencé à parlé des joies de la vie en ménage, fit remarquer George.

- Ca ne résout pas la question initiale !

- Oh, Ron, tu es si bête que ça ? Enfin, vous tous, en même temps…, lança Ginny.

- Bah quoi ?

- Un homme, plus âgé, bien fait de sa personne…

- Oui, et bah quoi ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- …plus expérimenté, continua-t-elle en prenant un air suggestif.

- Ah tais-toi Merlin, tu te rends compte des images mentales que tu convoques ! s'exclama son frère avec une expression de dégoût. »

Sur ce, les deux amis se mirent à deviser sur l'horreur absolue de cette situation, tandis que Percy mangeait son toast d'un air indifférent.

« - Ginny ? fit George en se penchant vers sa sœur avec un certain intérêt, elle te l'a dit ou tu supputes ?

- Elle m'a rien dit d'approchant, mais c'est pas impossible… Et puis regarde la réaction de ces-deux-là, ça valait la peine !

- Tu gagnes un point là sœurette. Mais on n'a effectivement pas résolu notre question fondamentale… »


	6. Drabble 6 : Vie domestique 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde (au bonjour, c'est selon !)_

_2 septembre, la rentrée approche, baaah - pour ceux que la 'rentrée' ne concerne pas, ou pas tout de suite, bonne chance quand même. ^^_

_En tout cas, voici un nouveau drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, je vous remercie très fort, **telle17** et **Selsynn** en particulier ! N'hésitez jamais à me laisser une petite review !  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 6 : Vie domestique 1.**

Leur vie commune était harmonieuse, et heureuse, dans l'ensemble. Et certaines scènes avaient un caractère répétitif… plutôt drôle. La plus classique était celle du repas que personne n'avait commencé à préparer approximativement une demi-heure après l'heure prévue pour le dit-repas.

« - Hermione, puisque tu travailles, je peux faire à manger pour ce soir si tu veux ! s'exclamait Gilderoy depuis la salle de bain - ou devant son placard ouvert.

- Non non, répondait une voix distraite, je finis mon chapitre et je m'en occupe.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine… »

Alors elle restait absorbée dans la vie des gobelins au 15ème siècle, et lui finissait de feuilleter un magazine de mode masculine. Finalement, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine à la nuit tombée, chacun son livre – admettons ce terme au sens large – à la main. Au début, ils commandaient du chinois. Et vite, Gilderoy avait décidé qu'ils se feraient invités chez des amis : ses 'amis' étaient souvent de grands fans, leur venue était un honneur. Quand aucun de ses amis à lui n'était disponible, et bien... les déséquilibres de leur vie domestique retombaient souvent sur Ginny et Harry Potter, malheureuses victimes.

.

« - Oh, Hermione, Gilderoy, quelle bonne surprise ! entrez… Qui d'entre vous n'a pas fait à manger aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, Ginny, chut, grommelait la jeune femme.

- Je supporte ton mari, tu supportes mes vannes. Deal ?

- Deal… »


	7. Drabble 7 : Breaking News

_Bonsoir à tous !  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui, veille de la rentrée, pour me détendre (et en espérant VOUS détendre ^^), je publie un nouveau drabble. J'avoue ? celui-là doit être mon préféré jusqu'ici... _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et une bonne rentrée, si vous rentrez : we will make it ! Je risque de publier moins souvent au cours de l'année, bien sûr, mais comme les drabble sont cours, je devrais pouvoir continuer à en faire de temps à autres ! A bientôt donc, je l'espère !_

_Un grand merci à tous ! Comme toujours, je suis impatiente de lire vos avis !  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 7 : Breaking News.**

Assis à une table, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley en était à leur cinquième, ou peut être sixième, ou peut être plus, verre de Whisky pur Feu, lorsque Minerva McGonagall pénétra dans le bar, suivie de son directeur adjoint.

« - Abelforth m'a envoyé un message, apparemment vous n'allez pas très bien messieurs…

- Non, hoqueta Ron, tout va très bien. Très, très bien.

- C'est ce que je vois, se moqua le Serpentard avec un regard supérieur. Vous puez l'alcool plus fort que le Gryffondor…

- C'est que c'est drôle, répondit Harry avant de partir d'un tonitruant rire plein d'alcool et totalement désabusé. »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard assez peu amène, et surtout plutôt décontenancé. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

« - Je vais vous annoncer la nouvelle en avant-première, fit Ron en levant son verre. Ca vous aidera sans doute à ne pas vomir demain.

- Dites toujours, répondit la Directrice avec scepticisme.

- Vous savez, la légende d'Hermione faisant revenir Lockhart à lui-même, comme c'est mignon, l'amour tout ça !

- Mais elle avait démenti. Et ça date, cette histoire, grogna Severus.

- Hahaha…, plus tant que ça, répondit Harry.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Et bien Hermione est désormais fiancée à Gilderoy Frederick Lockhart, imbécile patenté, et ils se marient en juin ! Vive les mariés ! hurla-t-il dans le bar déserté avant d'avaler une longue rasade.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment… »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Minerva se laissa tomber sur un tabouret.

« - Abel, lança-t-elle à la cantonnade, un Whisky double s'il-te-plait ! Sans glace !

- Deux, fit son collègue en écho. »


	8. Drabble 8 : Nouvel an

_Hey !_

_Comment ça 'déjà ?'... je sais, j'aurais pu attendre plus, mais ces chapitres sont écrits, et j'ai envie de croire que la vie est pareille. Et je viens de -littéralement- vider mon compte en achetant des livres, donc c'est une compensation comme une autre... ^^_

_Enfin, voici un nouveau drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D _

_Je vous remercie tous, notamment **telle17**, **LadyEdel** pour le dernier chapitre, et à tout le monde vraiment ! _

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis !  
><em>

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 8 : Nouvel An**

« - Non, c'est hors de question !

- Voyons, tu es magnifique là-dedans !

- J'ai dit NON Gilderoy !

- Allez…

- Allez quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je me rende ridicule !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ridicule, j'en porte tout le temps !

- Je ne suis pas toi !

- S'il-te-plait !

- Les sourires charmeurs sont inutiles. La réponse est définitive. »

Hermione Lockhart, debout au milieu de leur chambre, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir en face d'elle. Il était vraiment complètement fêlé !

« - Bon, d'accord ! reprit-il sur un ton déçu et un peu dédaigneux. Et tu mets quoi du coup ?

- Une robe. Simple, noire. Normale. Qui fait soirée, pas carnaval.

- C'est vraiment dommage…

- Et bien porte-là toi, je ne mets pas cet espèce de drap couleur lilas avec des fleurs de lys brodées dessus pour aller fêter le Nouvel An à Poudlard !

- C'est le problème avec toi mon amour : parfois, tu manques de fantaisie…

- C'est un défi ?

- Qui sait…

- Je te déteste, grogna-t-elle en remettant la manche qu'elle avait commencé à enlever. Je te jure, je me vengerais !

- J'ai rien fait !

- Tais-toi, et dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en plus ! »

_Suite de cette situation... dans un drabble prochain ! ;)_


	9. Drabble 9 : La sortie

_Salut !_

_Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, que ce week-end se passe bien... 11 septembre, date étrange n'est-ce pas, mais enfin..._

_En tout cas, voici un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Grand merci à **telle17** et à tous mes lecteurs ! J'attends vos avis, dites-moi tout._

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 9 : La sortie.**

« - Gilderoy, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Mieux que jamais ! s'exclama-t-il. Et vous Hermione ?

- Moi ? Oh, ça va, rougit-elle légèrement. »

Au cours des mois, elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier même. Oh, bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de défauts encore, et il n'avait pas perdu cet amour de sa personne qu'il avait toujours eu. Mais elle le trouvait charmant, gentil, attentionné. Il savait la faire sentir jolie, ou du moins intéressante.

Ginny lui serinait qu'elle avait l'air amoureuse, et voulait savoir de qui. Au moins Ginny ne croyait-elle pas aux bêtises de la Gazette du Sorcier… Pff, ça c'était exagéré. Mais ça n'était pas faux, la compagnie de Gilderoy lui était agréable. Et c'était si gratifiant de voir les progrès qu'il faisait, un peu grâce à elle… D'un mouvement trop raide, elle lissa sa jupe et s'assit : lui était debout, en train de tourner dans sa chambre.

« - Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de conversation.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire… Je sors demain !

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

- Si ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

- Oh non, vraiment, c'est inutile, je… »

Il choisit ce moment-là pour l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser avec fougue. Par Merlin…Bon, peut être était-elle un peu amoureuse. Mais juste un peu alors !

_La suite bientôt :)_


	10. Drabble 10 : Nouvel an  suite

_Bonjour bonsoir !_

_Ca y est, j'ai écrit un drabble en cours, c'est le début de la fin ! Mais c'était de la géo, et ça me tient éveillée. Enfin, passons... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle fera un bon... complément ! _

_Grand merci à **telle17** ! Dites-moi, s'il-vous-plait, ce que vous pensez de cette série ! :)_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 10 : Nouvel An – Suite.**

« - C'est euh, c'est…

- Laid, je sais, répondit-elle sèchement à la Directrice.

- Professeur McGonagall, je ne peux pas dire que nos avis en terme de mode se rejoignent souvent, lança Ginny en se rapprochant d'elles, mais là, il faut avouer que…

- C'est un peu… coloré.

- Dessiné.

- Imprimé.

- Exagéré…

- Bon, vous arrêtez ! interrompit Hermione en se renfrognant. C'est de la faute de Gilderoy !

- Ca, se moqua Ginny, on avait deviné. Franchement, je préfère ne même pas savoir comment il t'a convaincu de faire ça…

- Pas loyalement, en tout cas. Le défi, lâcha-t-elle les dents serrées, commençant à être vraiment agacée par la honte qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette idée débile.

- Non ! Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour lui rendre la pareille ? proposa l'air de rien Minerva McGonagall avant de s'éloigner. »

.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ancien professeur Lockhart dansait la macarena debout sur la table réservée aux professeurs, son sourire un peu plus flétri que d'ordinaire.

« - Il a bu tant que ça ? demanda Severus à Minerva. Je veux dire, combien de verres faut-il pour en arriver là ?

- Il ne boit pas Severus, vous avez oublié le fameux _'Oh, non, pas pour moi, ça abime la dentition !'_ ?

- Comment l'aurais-je oublié ? ricana-t-il. Un reste d'amnésie ?

- Je crois, répondit-elle en lui désignant d'un geste de la tête l'autre coin de la salle, qu'Hermione se venge. »

En effet, celle-ci arborait un sourire réjouit, et semblait s'amuser comme jamais.

« - Manteau lilas contre macarena ?

- On dirait bien…

- C'est ridicule.

- Vous n'en seriez pas capable…, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de faire ce que je crois !

- Et bien, à vous de voir si vous en êtes capable…

- Ca ne sort pas de cette salle, Minerva ! Ca ne sort pas de cette salle ! proféra-t-il en partant à grands pas vers la table.

- Je vous devais bien ça, depuis la fois où vous m'avez fait faire des claquettes au Ministère ! »


	11. Drabble 11 : Explications

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Aucune idée de quand j'ai publié le drabble précédent, ça ne doit pas faire affreusement longtemps, mais bon... Je le poste vite-fait et je m'eclipse !_

_Merci à **telle17** ! Et à **Ellie Evans**, contente que tu aimes !_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 11 : Explications.**

« - Bon, j'ai lu dernièrement la Gazette du Sorcier, fit-elle sans ambages en entrant dans la Salle des Professeurs, et… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle voulait l'annoncer à Minerva parce qu'elle trouvait ça important de la prévenir. Et puis à Harry et Ron, et elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de cette dernière pour qu'ils viennent, afin de faire d'une pierre trois coups. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait aussi Neville, Severus Rogue, et puis aussi Filius Flitwick, et même Kingsley. Ginny aussi d'ailleurs.

« - Euh, Minerva, je ne…

- Oh, ce n'est rien, comme vous aviez fait venir Messieurs Potter et Weasley, je me suis dit que vous aviez une annonce importante à faire, alors… »

A part elle, Hermione jura de se venger, un jour, mais ravala son orgueil et jeta sur la table centrale une liasse de coupes de presses.

« - J'imagine que vous avez tous, ou presque, lu un au moins de ces articles. A voir vos sourires amusés, je me doute que oui, et que vous avez beaucoup ri…

- Et bien, je me suis trouvée étonnée par l'inventivité des journalistes en mal de nouvelles croustillantes, répondit la Directrice.

- C'est exactement pour ce genre de réactions que je tiens à mettre les choses au point. Bien, alors, je vais vous faire la part du vrai et du faux, j'aimerais que vous me croyiez.

- Vas-y, encouragea Harry.

- Oui, je suis allée voir régulièrement Gilderoy, et il va beaucoup mieux, nous discutons, c'est une personne agréable etc., et je suis très contente de le voir faire des progrès. Quant aux inventions romantiques de la Gazette, je vous prie bien de ne pas en croire en mot. Voilà ! conclut-elle avec un sourire joyeux, contente d'avoir aplani les choses. »

Et elle leva les yeux : Harry et Ron ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, Minerva paraissait proprement horrifiée, quant aux autres, ils étaient, pour ainsi dire, mal-à-l'aise. Quant à Severus Rogue, il poussa un soupir moqueur et lança :

« - On était pas venu pour un démenti plutôt ?

- Mais j'ai démenti ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce, ce n'est pas grave Hermione, se reprit la Directrice en la prenant par le bras. Vous faites vos choix, c'est… noble, de vous occuper de lui. »

.

Une fois la jeune femme repartie, chacun avoua clairement à son voisin qu'il espérait que la Gazette avait inventé davantage.

« - Pour un peu, je croirais qu'ils vont vraiment nous faire un roman romantique à l'eau de rose ! s'exclama Harry. »

Ah, s'il avait su, s'il avait su…


	12. Drabble 12 : L'amour en secret

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ma mort a définitivement commencé ce matin, donc les publications vont être de plus en plus chaotiques, mais je promets de faire au mieux !_

_Merci particulier à **Anjalbert de Gonfalon** pour le chapitre précédent !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 12 : L'amour en secret.**

Elle avait toujours senti l'hostilité de toutes ses connaissances ou amis vis-à-vis de l'aide qu'elle apportait à Gilderoy Lockhart, et de leur proximité, leur amitié. Alors, forcément, après ce – fabuleux – baiser, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, elle l'avait convaincu de garder, pour le moment du moins, leur relation secrète.

C'était excitant ! Une vraie expérience folle. Mais une sécurité : pas d'embêtement de ses amis, pas de jalouseries de toutes les femmes du monde. La Gazette avait fini par arrêter de colporter, elle avait dit à Minerva que sa mère était très malade et s'absentait donc de Poudlard tous les week-ends ou presque, sans attirer l'attention, sans qu'on la questionne. Et puis, elle avait toujours un peu peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve : ça ressemblait tellement à un conte de fée, elle avait franchement peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Alors au moins, s'il la jetait comme une vieille chaussette, personne ne le saurait…

Mais, à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à arriver ! D'ailleurs, il insistait parfois, un peu, pour qu'elle l'avoue à ses amis. Les arguments étaient plutôt persuasifs, et, parfois, elle avait du mal à résister…

« - Hermione, s'il-te-plait…

- Non, écoute, je… je ne préfère pas.

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Rah, mais non, s'énerva-t-elle. Ecoute, Gilderoy, je… Je t'aime, d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas envie de mêler les embarras de l'extérieur à ma bulle de bonheur.

- Même pas si…, commença-t-il à demander en se penchant sur elle pour lui voler un baiser à vous faire tourner la tête.

- Même pas. Tu es célèbre en plus, je te dis pas le tapage que ça ferait !

- Toi aussi tu es célèbre, objecta-t-il.

- Et bien, j'ai d'autant plus raison alors… »

Un silence s'installa, presque pesant. Ce sujet était définitivement délicat.

« - Tu le feras quand même un jour, ma chérie ?

- Je… oui, oui, j'imagine. »


	13. Drabble 13 : Malédiction, bénédiction

_Bonsoir !_

_Oui, c'est mal, je retourne à mon boulot, mais celui-ci est écrit, et je le trouve drôle ! J'espère que vous aussi...!_

_J'attends vos avis ! :D_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 13 : Malédiction, bénédiction.**

Elle s'était levée en ce vendredi 13 sans aucune arrière-pensée : si elle avait dû avoir des superstitions, c'aurait été pour des raisons d'Arithmancie, or le 13, dans cette discipline, n'avait aucune incidence particulière. C'est donc oublieuse de l'importante de la date en question qu'elle entreprit de se faire un café, enroulée dans sa robe de chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Dernière journée de la semaine, voilà qui était une bonne nouvelle…

Au moment où elle bâillait aux corneilles tout en fouillant dans son placard pour se trouver des habits, un bruit d'entrechoquement la fit sursauter : brandissant sa baguette, elle courut à son salon… pour y trouver Gilderoy, tentant de remettre les croquettes du chat dans sa gamelle, et couvert de poussière.

« - Gilderoy ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je déteste les vendredi 13 ! déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- Et ? répondit-elle un peu agacée. Ecoute, j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, j'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, donc si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là ?

- Vraiment, j'aurais dû choisir un autre jour, grommela-t-il d'un air préoccupée. »

Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir longtemps : cet air perdu, presque déçu, l'attendrit. Alors, s'approchant, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et prit le temps de lui accorder un sourire. Puis, elle jeta un _accio_ à son café, et entreprit de le boire en attendant qu'il se décide à expliquer sa venue.

« - Bon, j'ai décidé de changer ce jour de malédiction en jour de bénédiction, d'où mon arrivée maintenant.

- Hum… d'accord, et comment fais-tu ça ?

- Comme ça… »

Brusquement, il posa un genou à terre et lui saisit la main : bousculée, elle renversa un peu de café, et se brûla la main : étouffant un juron, elle commença à trouver cette scène étrange.

« - C'est vraiment une journée stupide, fit-il avant de se reprendre. Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Et, pour accompagner sa demande, il sortit de sa poche un écrin. Ecrin qui, malgré tous ces efforts, refusa de s'ouvrir d'une seule main. Sa réponse fut un rire : un grand rire. Elle était rouge comme une tomate, émue, bouleversée… mais la scène était si drôle.

« - Oui, finit-elle par répondre en se calmant. Ne serait-ce que pour que nous réussissions quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Se relevant, il la serra dans ses bras, lui marcha sur les pieds, ne parvint à lui mettre la bague que sur le petit doigt – trop petite, visiblement – et l'abandonna finalement au moment où sonnait le début des cours. Un sourire niais et heureux sur le visage, elle arriva en retard à tous ses cours, métamorphosa l'aiguille d'une première année en bague, fit plusieurs fois le lapsus de dire amnésie pour métamorphose, et se rendit compte au milieu de la journée que son chemisier était un peu trop déboutonné. La tête dans les étoiles, le cœur tout plein d'amour, les pieds toujours à trébucher. Finalement, le 13, ça avait peut être une signification…


	14. Drabble 14 : Vie domestique 2

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Il est écrit depuis un bout de temps, mais je l'avais tout simplement oublié... O.o En tout cas, revoici un petit drabble ! _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drabble 14 : Vie domestique 2.**

Hermione était quelqu'un de très organisé. Elle l'avait toujours été : les livres étaient dans leur étagère, à leur place, les vêtements pliés, les objets triés et rangés selon une règle claire. C'était tellement plus facile de s'y retrouver. Gilderoy, pour sa part, avait une certaine tendance au désordre : vêtements sur les fauteuils, magazines ouvertes sur le bord du lavabo, ou jonchant, vite humides et amollis, le sol de la salle de bain.

Après quantité de hauts cris et de réclamations, il avait promis de faire un effort, voire d'aider à l'ordre général de leur demeure.

Et il essayait, vraiment.

« - Gilderoy ! »

Un instant plus tard, sourire aux lèvres et l'air innocent, il était devant elle. Il ne dit rien : quand elle était énervée, le moindre mot pouvait être dangereux, il l'avait appris avec le temps.

« - C'est quoi ça ? »

Son sourire se flétrit, il prit une expression sincèrement déçue.

« - J'avais voulu te faire une surprise…

- En inondant à moitié la chambre et en te servant d'un de _mes_ chemisiers pour éponger ?

- Tu me dis que je ne fais rien à la maison, alors je nettoie, je mets de l'ordre, et voilà ! s'énerva-t-il finalement à son tour.

- Nettoyer. Tu veux dire… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, regarda autour d'elle d'un air choqué, puis explosa de rire.

« - Non, vraiment ? s'esclaffa-t-elle devant l'expression étonnée de son époux.

- Si… »

Une minute plus tôt, elle était en colère contre lui, et voilà que maintenant elle se tordait les côtes de rire. Et tout aussi soudainement, elle changea de style et se pencha pour lui déposer amoureusement, quoiqu'avec un sourire aux lèvres, un léger baiser. Ah ! les femmes…

« - Tu es hilarant !

- Tu te moques encore de moi, protesta-t-il, vexé, j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un imbécile !

- Pas un imbécile : un incapable en affaires ménagères, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle assez posément avant de sourire en coin. Mais tu me fais toujours rire, or femme qui rit… »


	15. Drabble 15 : Présentation

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Je sais, ça fait un bout de temps... et, j'avoue, j'ai écrit ça en cours. C'est mal. Très mal, je sais... M'enfin vous n'allez pas vous plaindre tout de même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci à tous, j'attends vos avis ! :)_

**Disclaime****r** : _Comme_ _d'habitude dans ce monde terrible, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut être ma bêtise !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère.  
><em>

**L'amour à ses déraisons que la raison déplore.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 15 : Présentation.**

« - Ginny…

- Quoi, _'Ginny'_ ? Tu me dis que tu es avec quelqu'un, que tu vas me le présenter…

- Ce dont tu devrais être ravie, commenta Hermione agacée et nerveuse.

- …et je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à _quiconque_ ! s'égosilla la rousse, les poings fermement appuyés contre ses hanches.

- Précisément ! »

Soufflant bruyamment, Ginevra Potter fixa son amie, semblant prête à lui lancer un Chauve-furie. Face à elle, Hermione, restant immobile, se morigénait d'avoir plié face à la demande incessante de Gilderoy. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle avait mine de rien le dessus… et un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« - A toi de voir. Je _peux_ repartir sans te le présenter…

- Hermione…

- A toi de voir, j'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Je ne… Ok, c'est bon, capitula Ginny. Je promets.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je suis encore plus curieuse que commère… »

Se tournant vers son compagnon, loin en retrait, Hermione lui fit signe de s'approcher. Et, un instant plus tard, Ginny avait face à elle le sourire étincelant de Gilderoy Lockhart qui tenait par la taille une Hermione au visage niais.

Pendant un instant, elle resta figée – surprise ? horreur ? Hermione préférait ne pas savoir – et soudain un immense sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

« - Entrez, entrez… »

Hermione crut, soulagée malgré tout, qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain. Gilderoy ne douta pas du fait qu'il lui avait tout simplement fallu du temps pour s'adapter à la vue de sa beauté lumineuse. Ginny, pour sa part, ne cessa de penser que d'ici bientôt – si Hermione le lui présentait, elle ne tarderait pas à le laisser voir à d'autres – elle gagnerait brillamment un pari. Dîner aux chandelles à l'appui. Et Harry que n'y croyait pas du tout… ha !

_ D'accord, Lockhart était stupide… mais aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait bien quand même !  
><em>


End file.
